Zach the hunter
by Daparodymaster
Summary: Nothing is left Zachs world. and there is a reason for that
1. Chapter 1

POV?

I used to have friends, I used to have family.

I used to have hope, I used to have goals.

But now all I crave is blood, I can't control it.

My name is Zach I am a hunter.

POV Zach

I wake up in a garage and get up. I notice that the garage door is open and there are fresh tire tracks on the floor. I remember an engine starting and tires squealing. I walk out and find a zombie horde. I wonder I im one of them. I look at my hand and think "ah yes.. Claws I'm a hunter"

I go to the garage and sit against one of the walls and get my mind together or at least what's left of it. I remember seeing a hunter. They always wear hoodies (too bad I was wearing one when I got infected) they stalk their prey and pounce at them like a wild animal. Their also a "special" infected. they call them that because 1. Their rare 2. They can think on their own accord. Just my luck I turned into one. I walk out of the garage and crawl onto the roof.

Im resting on the roof when I hear a gunshot. I see the horde head in the direction so I follow them. I find a crashed car but no survivor. Im scouting around when suddenly I feel a cold hard shotgun barrel pushed into the back of my head. Im shoved into a wall when I hear "im gonna blow your brai-" then I hear the voice say "zach?!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me. Thank you for all the support you gave me. Before I begin lets clear up a few things. I don't own left 4 dead and the special infected such as jockey, charger, spitter, hunter (of course), boomer, smoker and the tank. Also I will be ending the first response series. Im sorry but its really hard to write for it and when I write for it I get lazy. Did you know when I named the characters, even though I made up sherry I referenced ray and Gavin of Rooster teeth and toby as tobuscus. I also rated this T for a reason. I am sorry if you are offended by any of it. I will be posting a new chapter randomly. Enjoy!**

I don't know how he knows me. I certainly don't know him. He shoves me away from the wall but he is still aiming his gun at me. I see the gun clearly now. It is a auto shotgun, military grade too. "Go, get away" he says as start backpedaling slowly. I try to say "I won't hurt you" but all that emits out of my mouth is a low growl. "Don't growl at me, get.". I turn around and climb up to a roof and sprint away. Gutters, great things.

As I sit on the rooftop I remember the other "special" infected. there's the jockey which hangs onto the victims head. The charger which has an oversized arm which it charge's and pins and pummels survivors with. The spitter that is exactly what it sounds like, it spit's an acid puddle which hurts _alot_. Another one is the boomer which get this, throws up. Ya. But its bile attracts normal infected. The smoker has a long tongue that can constrict survivors and drags them to him, when they eventually reach him he starts clawing them. Did I mention other "special" infected have claws? And then there's the tank. It is not only a bullet sponge but it hits hard and can chuck things like cars and giant boulders. And I saved the worst for last. The witch. It literally sits on the ground and cries. I know it sound harmless but if you disturb them they run at you with claws and rips you apart. Yesh.

Im climbing the roof top when I see two lights. Flashlights? No, there too wide and bright. I jump onto the road when it hits me. Not a thought or something it's the car. Im hit by a speeding car. I flip through the air till my claws grip something and it carries me with it. When my eyes refocus I see im on the cars roof. I try to crawl to front of the car when the driver swerves and slams into a wall. I flip off car and hit a wall and I black out. I regain consensus and look at the car. The driver side door is open. I walk around the street looking for him when I hear a mechanical sound and I duck. I see a swirling blade pass over where my head was 2 seconds ago. A chainsaw. I turn around and the driver is standing there. He shoves the chainsaw at my chest and I try to block it. I know im semi-successful when I still hear the chainsaw but my chest doesn't feel like it has been shoved into a blender. I summon all my strength and shove the chainsaw away. The driver swings the chainsaw when suddenly a tongue wraps around the driver and pulls him away. I look up to the rooftops and see a smoker constricting the driver. He throws him off the roof and says "you owe me"


End file.
